1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to hip and knee orthosis devices. More particularly, it relates to a hip and knee abductor having an adjustable center bar.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hip and knee orthosis devices are known in the prior art. They are used to stabilize the hip and knees of a patient who has experienced trauma to the lower portion of the body. The prior art hip and knee orthosis devices have a pair of rigid members for positioning juxtaposed to the inner thigh portion of the patient. A soft and pliable material is inserted over the rigid members for contact with the person's skin. A center element is mounted between the rigid members retaining the patient's hip and knees in a stabilized position for treating hip and knee contractures and post operative lower extremity abduction.
Recent improvements in the center element have enabled the orthosis to be adjusted permitting hip and knee abduction and range of motion to the affected joints. The improvements provided a center bar having a plurality of holes for receiving a spring loaded pin. The pin can be positioned in any one of the holes for providing different levels of abduction. Although the device has proven to be effective in providing different levels of abduction, the repositioning of the pin has proven to be awkward. For this reason, an improved hip and knee orthosis having an adjustable center element able to provide different settings of abduction in a fast and easy manner is desired.